Afternoon Tea with Sensei
by JtheChosen1
Summary: Asuma Birthday Fic! MxM/Yaoi! Asuma is traveling back from a mission when he is taken in by a tea merchant and shown what kind of birthday gift he is about to get!


Afternoon Tea with Sensei

Sarutobi Asuma was making his way through a small civilian village, eager to be back home in Leaf. He had just finished a mission from the Hokage, stating that he kill the missing nins that were terrorizing small, unprotected villages between Sand and Leaf. With his solid muscular body, deft shinobi skills, and creative wind chakra, Asuma had no trouble taking down the small band of missing nins, who were really nothing more than bullies when compared to true shinobi. Yet to a civilian who had no ninja skills or knowledge of defense, these bullies were cunning and lethal predators.

Asuma had gone in, his chakra-powered brass knuckles flaring with rage at the unjust slaughtering of innocents. He had been nicked here and there on his uniform, but his opponents were no matched for his power and sense of honor. After the battle, Asuma had been the only nin left standing, blood, dirt and sweat splattered on him. For years to come, the grateful villagers would speak of the mighty Leaf shinobi who crushed his opponents and stood as a pillar of strength. The younger villagers, and some of the older ones, would also whisper of his strong muscles and handsome face, not to mention the suggestive bulge in his tight dark blue uniform pants.

Now however, Asuma was ready to be back home in his apartment, resting and training his Rookie 10 team. Preparing to travel through the forest, Asuma charged his feet with chakra and tensed his legs muscles…

"Pardon me Sarutobi-san."

…only to stumble at the sound of the inquiring voice nearby. Turning, Asuma gazed upon a young man, around his student Shikamaru's age, standing next to a small, quaint house. The youth, no, young man really, wore simple clothing composed of gray pants and a loose white shirt. He was also barefoot, and his clothes were smudged all over with dirt and green stains. With bare feet, and dark suntanned skin, the youth had a beautiful face that perked Asuma's arousal. He always was attracted to young men, barring his students and other youth from the Academy.

"I apologize Sarutobi-san, but I wished to personally thank you for helping my village out with those missing nin." Opening the front door to his home, the boy continued on. "My name is Taou and I am the village's resident tea merchant and basic herbalist. I would like to give you a small token of appreciation."

"That's really not necessary, I was just doing what my Hokage ordered." Asuma began.

"Nonsense, even a shinobi must rest, and tea helps to cleanse the body of impurities. Come." With a simple word, Taou walked in and Asuma followed, face grim as he thought of how long he would be delayed in his trip back home.

"I promise you, Sarutobi-san, that this will not take long. I wish for you to sample a few teas, each with its own benefits, and you may take as much as you can carry back home." Motioning to a table, Taou continued to a tall, jar-packed shelf. "Please sit Sarutobi-san, I will get the tea cups."

"Call me Asuma, Sarutobi-san was my father until he became the Sandaime Taou." Asuma sat in perfect position, resting on his massive legs with his packed torso straight and erect. Nodding, Taou began placing several empty tea cups in front of Asuma, with a strainer full of different colored and shaped leaves in each. Setting the tea pot on a small burner, the young man sat across from Asuma and rolled up his sleeves, exposing slim but muscle chorded arms. Asuma noted them and felt his body begin to respond. Shifting a bit, he tried to cover up his arousal by the pretense of getting more settled.

"Now," Taou began, "all of these plants are of purest form – I have spent many years isolating their best qualities for highest taste, sensation, and benefits. This tea leaf, the Densyo, is known for its soothing qualities." Pointing to the right strainer, Taou began pouring hot water, allowing a scented steam to rise up. "You would drink this if you had a headache, or were fatigued, or simple needed a brief energy boost." Finished with pouring, Taou moved both the pot and the strainer out of the way and directed Asuma to sample it.

Taking up the cup, Asuma inhaled the aroma of the drink and could feel the said qualities already. With a gentle puff of air on the steaming liquid, Asuma took a deep sip and let the drink travel down his body. As the heat of the tea spread out, he could feel the soreness in his muscles begin to relax and the fatigue from his stressed body melt away. It was like a heavy stone had been removed from his back and he was more light in weight.

Smiling, Asuma gave a contented sigh. "This is excellent tea Taou, you would make a fortune amongst shinobi if you sold this in the Leaf Village." And it was true; ninja would be desperate for this tea if it helped counteract long lasting battle fatigue.

Giving a small grin, Taou merely shook his head and responded, "My passion is for creating the best tea for other people to experience, not for the money Asuma-san." Pointing to the middle cup and strainer, Taou continued with his explanation.

"This tea is better for you in the long run; it's called Pentira and its main purpose is a cleansing agent. When you drink enough, the poisons in your body – natural toxins and such – will be flushed out. Immediate effects are more noticeable though, like your skin pores will open up and your body will flush, allowing blood flow to reach every where easily. It has a bit of a spicy kick to it though, so be warned."

Grinning, Asuma took up the cup and blew on it. "Nothing a battle-hardened shinobi like me can't take!" Taou merely smiled as he drank the whole cup while Asuma took a healthy sip. Eyes widening, Asuma quickly put the tea cup down and began panting. It felt like his tongue was on fire! Looking around, Asuma searched for something cold to wash his tongue with.

"Wait a moment Asuma-san, it will pass shortly." Taou sat calm as ever, not even looking bothered by the spiciness of the tea. He did look a bit red, but he wasn't acting like he was burning up from the inside. Asuma struggled to ignore the inflammation of his tongue and throat and instead focused on other parts of his body. His skin did feel more alive and he certainly felt the blood flow of his body filling up every nook and corner, especially down in his crotch. Leaning forward a bit, Asuma deftly adjusted himself as Taou busied himself with the third and final tea strainer. His cock was almost completely hard and it would take something else to make it go down.

"Here is the last tea leaf Asuma-san, and I promise it is not spicy like the Pentira." Taou said this with a perfect poker face, yet Asuma could read the mirth in the young man's eyes.

With a goofy grin, Asuma rubbed his furry face and chuckled, "I guess I couldn't handle a spicy tea…"

With a nod, Taou paused in his work and looked at Asuma with a serious expression. "Plants are like people Asuma-san; each is different and has different qualities, and even if you breed them to be the same, there is always a variation. Densyo is like a good friend, who massages you after a tough day and makes you feel better. Pentira is like a sparring partner who tries to catch you off guard, but in the end, makes you stronger. And this tea," Taou pointed at the final strainer, "is called Asiop and its similarity is that of a lover."

Asuma looked at Taou in confusion at the word choice. Lover? Not knowing what to make of that, Asuma took a strong sip of the Asiop tea and waited.

Almost immediately, the shinobi felt a sense of relaxation wash over him. Sitting there, Asuma let the tea's effects take over. Suddenly, he felt every muscle in his body lock up, paralyzing him. Asuma could barely manage to widen his eyes in both shock and fear as Taou stood up and began removing the tea cups, pot, and various tea jars off to the side of the table, leaving it bare. Stepping on the table and eventually over it, Taou leaned down and sat on Asuma's lap.

"Naughty shinobi, leaving your guard down like that. I would have though a powerful shinobi like you would have at least been suspicious." Taou began disrobing, pulling off his shirt and exposing his equally tanned and muscled chest and back. "Good thing this tea is only beneficial, after a short time of paralysis of course. Don't worry Asuma-san, you will enjoy these benefits I'm sure."

With that, Taou began removing various articles of clothing from Asuma's still form. First to go was his vest, followed by his belt and shirt, leaving him wearing only his pants and mesh shirt. Taou's breath hitched as more and more of Asuma's perfect form was exposed to him. Underneath the cloth and protective vest was the definition of a powerful shinobi warrior. Large and solid muscles were barely constrained by battle scarred skin, with each scar telling a story from a different battle. With thick black hair covering his arms and chest, Asuma skin was slick was slick with sweat and Taou resisted the urge to lick it off. With huge, jutting pecs and an eight pack of deep ridges and cuts, Asuma's body was ripe for the picking. The main course though had yet to be found.

With exploratory hands, Taou touched the straining bulge in Asuma's lap and gasped at the heat radiating off it. Fingers shaking, the herbalist slowly opened up the shinobi's pants and felt his mouth drop at the sight. With prominent veins, a mighty crown, and a shaft that would put a horse to shame, Asuma had a cock for the record books. It spanned longer than both of Taou's hands on top of each other, and he could barely wrap a hand around the girth. With easy strokes, Taou was in shock at how big Asuma was.

"I don't understand, the tea shouldn't be acting this fast already…" he muttered. Seeing the look of fear in Asuma's eyes, Taou quickly remedied that statement. "I mean, Asiop doesn't harm the drinker. Its main purpose is an aphrodisiac, you will be feeling extreme pleasure once the paralysis wears off. But a prominent side effect is the growth factor – the consumer's body almost seems to inflate. Muscles grow and become stronger and more chiseled. And your cock and balls swell up too, filling up with cum and blood. But this can't be right, you're already this big, but your muscles haven't expanded yet."

Suddenly Taou found his body slammed down on the table, his arms pinned down with a wide-eyed and panting Asuma above him.

Asuma's whole body felt alive. Before, it felt like he was on fore and in pain, but this was a different sensation. His muscles were quivering with energy and he could practically feel everything with his skin – how his sweat trickled down in between his hard body, how his balls were churning with fresh seed, how Taou's body shook with sudden fear and excitement. He couldn't get enough with touching the other man, it was like his skin was one giant sexual itch and only touching the other man could grant him temporary relief. Rubbing his mesh-covered chest on Taou's own, Asuma growled as he only found a bit of reprieve from his lust-filled body.

Sitting up, Asuma quickly made hand signs for wind chakra to form. Light blue energy appeared around Taou's wrists and shackled him to the legs of the tea table, preventing him from moving too far. Now Asuma could find an easier way to scratch his itch. Ripping off his mesh shirt, he reached down and pulled out his balls from his pants, freeing his entire cock and sack for Taou to see.

"You see, my bound trickster," Asuma panted, almost blinded by the heat in his cock, "I'm already a big guy down there. So according to you, I'm going to get only bigger." Giving himself a few quick strokes, Asuma was surprised to see the amount of pre-cum already dripping out of his slit. Not one for waste, he quickly began slicking up his hard cock, it almost thrumming with blood. "How big am I supposed to get again Taou?"

With a face full of lust and fear, Taou whispered, "More than like, Asuma-san, you'll get half as big, maybe bigger. It all depends on how virile you already are."

With a deep chuckle, Asuma positioned himself over Taou, still stroking his slowly expanding cock. "Well I'm already a potent guy Taou, so who knows how big you tea will make me, eh?" He sped up the stroke rate on his cock, groaning at the powerful feelings running through his body. "I can shoot several loads in an hour, even though I am older than you." Asuma felt the pressure building in his balls and began stroking his entire length, the loud sounds of slapping filling the room. "Here's a load already Taou!" Asuma grunted and moaned out as he felt his cock swell up and shoot rope after hot rope of jizz onto the dark skin of the tea merchant, his white speed a sensual contrast to Taou's body color. Panting, Asuma looked down and grinned devilishly.

"See Taou? I'm not even going soft." And it was true, Asuma's cock hadn't lost a touch of its hardness – it was still dripping some seed and it was only getting bigger. "And you know what? I know of a better place for this than my hand."

Pulling out a kunai, Asuma slashed open Taou's pants and ripped them off him, leaving the younger man completely bare and exposed to the sexually charged ninja hovering over him.

"I hope you're not a virgin Taou, because I don't have the will to go slow on you."

"N-no Asuma-san, I prepared myself for this." Taou said with a small stutter, either of excitement or trepidation, even he wasn't sure.

"What?" Asuma asked as he angled himself, unable to pause in his conquest of this man's body. The tea had given him a one track mind – and that was to fuck the willing hole in front of him and plant his cum again and again until he was sated. He barely had the coherency to think of other things. "You planned this did you?"

As Asuma eased in inch after thick inch, Taou squirmed and gasped. "Y-yes! I received a letter from a group of Chunin, called The Rookie 10, who stated that it was your birthday! They said you needed a small vacation, and that a relative in Leaf had told them of my teas. So I waited for you, and gave you the teas I though were appropriate!" Taou writhed under Asuma's body as he was filled completely. He knew that Asuma's growing cock was barely halfway in and already the shinobi was completely above him. Soon though, Asuma kept pushing in, and he moved from being eye level to having his chest to Taou's face. With a final grunt, Asuma quickly slammed in the remaining inches of his growing cock into Taou and dropped his weight on the smaller man, engulfing him completely.

With a hoarse shout, Taou felt his body being smothered. Asuma was now under going the growth stage of the Asiop, and Taou felt his body being crushed by the swelling muscles of the lustful nin above him. His face was pressed in between the two peaks of Asuma's chest, a pec on each side of his face, squeezing him as he laid flat on his back.

Asuma was completely covering Taou and let the tea do its job. He could feel blood rushing to fill every vein and artery of his body, making his muscles grow to enormous sizes. Hi shoulders and arms swelled up, and his chest and back exploded, along with his abs and ass. His legs too became huge and thick with more power. Finally, even though he was up to the hilt inside Taou, Asuma felt his cock growing both in length and girth, forcing Taou's insides to accommodate his inhumane cock. His balls, previously the size of large nuts, were now similar to small grape fruit.

And he was still growing.

Every time Asuma shifted, either his cock or his weight, he felt his body shudder with lust and excitement. Taou would scream as another part of him was touched by Asuma's hot and dripping cock, slicking up his insides for something more to come.

The two men laid there, panting and groaning, sharing sweat and lust as Asuma felt his body peak then slow down in the growth phase. When he shifted his weight, he was shocked at how big he had gotten. He was now gargantuan, with pound upon pound of muscle stacked on him. His body wasn't ideal for a shinobi, but it was the perfect machine built for one purpose, and that was to fuck again and again. Looking down at Taou's body, he saw the young herbalist was hard and leaking. What's more, he noticed a bulge in Taou's once flat stomach. Breaking the chakra seal on Taou's wrists, he commanded the young man to feel that bump, already suspecting what it may be.

When Taou pressed down on the lump, Asuma felt his world erupt in pleasure and he moaned out as he came inside Taou, filling the man with his cum already. He began thrusting halfway through, and Taou screamed as he was slammed into.

"Fuck, I came just from you touching my cock head! I'm so big I'm fucking your stomach!" Asuma growled, his mind hazed over by the need to empty his balls over and over again. Soon he was drawing his cock almost completely out, before slamming back in. Each time he bottomed out, he felt the pressure in his balls grow more and more until finally, he shot another massive load deep into Taou. So much cum was inside the smaller man that it was leaking out of him and onto the table, before dribbling down to the floor.

Taou couldn't form words. Kami, he could barely wrap his arms around Asuma's enormous back to hold on as he was pile driven into the table. Each time Asuma slammed into him, he would scream out in pleasure and also feel the creaking of the wooden tea table underneath him. A few more slams like that and it would…

CRACK!

With a gasp, Taou felt the table give way underneath him and expected him to slam into the floor painfully. Quickly though, he was cooped up into thick and gigantic muscled arms and squeezed into an even more bigger chest as Asuma sat on his granite-like ass, not pausing for a second as he kept fucking him. One big pull up and slam down and Asuma groaned as he came deep inside Taou again, this time Taou shooting as well.

With a deep huff, Asuma groaned out, "How long…does this last?"

Taou moaned as he felt Asuma squeeze his deep into his body. "Twelve hours is the record Asuma-san…" He could barely speak as he felt his cock twitch and shoot once more.

With a lust filled grin, Asuma looked down and tilted Taou's head back. "Bet I can get you to scream my name without the honorific Taou. And I also bet that I can last longer than that."

With a weak smile, Taou could only groan out, "Whatever you want birthday boy."

With that said, Asuma brought his face down and kissed the herbalist, all the while fucking him and sticking his tongue deep inside Taou, swallowing up the moans and screams of pleasure and lust.

In the end, Asuma spent not only the afternoon inside the herbalist's home, but the night, the following morning, and the next afternoon. Finally, the Asiop tea wore off and Asuma felt his body slowly morph back to normal as he rested on the floor, holding Taou close to him. The other man was exhausted beyond all belief, having never been so worn out in his life like that.

With a weak mumble, Taou whispered, "What are you going to do now Asuma?" Indeed, he had dropped the honorific, and had screamed out Asuma's name multiple times, until his voice was hoarse and gone.

With both arms wrapped around the tea merchant, Asuma leaned in and breathed in the other's scent of musk.

"I think…that I'm going to start a tea garden." Asuma smiled as he felt Taou stiffen up. "But I'm going to need an expert to tend it, since I know nothing of tea plants. After all," and here Asuma tilted Taou's head one last time, "I'm just a naughty shinobi."

Taou smiled, and kissed Asuma one more time.

"Happy birthday Asuma."

_The End_

**Made for Asuma's birthday! I know he's dead, but dammit he's alive in my fantasy! If that make's me into necrophilia, I can live with it haha!**

**Love Asuma, there needs to be more gay fanfics of him!!!**


End file.
